


J

by Danzenina



Category: Clark Kent/Orginal Male Caracter
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzenina/pseuds/Danzenina
Summary: 因为一次意外，克拉克在很早就失去了乔纳森





	J

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布超注意！  
内含：非自愿性行为，轮奸，强奸，乳交，窒息，暴力，没有感情基础，自己给自己口等重口内容！如果有一个接受不了，都请你关掉这个页面！！  
黑体斜体下划线是回忆  
这里的超很弱！不使用能力！  
灵感来源于，既然编剧说大超的能力受到他意识影响，我就脑了一个拒绝了自己能力的超  
我已经预感到，这篇文放出来后我会被骂……但我还是……放出来了，毕竟写都写了。  
如果有机把这个脑洞写出来的话，这就会是一篇蝙超文的先导章……能写出来的话再说吧  
网易云有配套歌单，请戳：http://music.163.com/playlist/2944061715/52550975/?userid=52550975

If I only could,

如果我可以，

Make a deal with God,

如果我可以和上帝做个交易就好了。

——Running Up That Hill

他看见七月的堪萨斯，阳光下的麦田随层层风浪晃动，微风抚开他头顶俏皮的卷发，温柔地为他梳理额发，年轻的父母在一边忙碌，他在院子里，用一个破烂的棒球引得汉克跑来跑去，时不时跑过来亲昵地磨蹭他洗白的裤脚。阳光那么好，天空万里无云，他听见母亲在咒骂燥热的天气，害得她一天得洗三次澡，父亲在一边笑着附和，要把话题转到他的身上。

他听见他们提起“能力”，“发现”等词语，就转移了注意力，抬头看天。尽管那些词语仍源源不断地溜进他的耳朵里，却没能再夺走他的吸引力，他知道自己没法停止摄入那些词，就像昨晚拉娜家里小声的争吵，约翰带着耳机偷偷听着的色情录音带一样，他能听见这个小镇里的所有声音。这是天赋，亦或诅咒？他不去想。

他的父母并非不知道他的能力，他们明白，如果他们想说悄悄话，那么一两百里恐怕不够遥远，或许要开着那辆容易熄火的老皮卡，开上几小时，从中部的堪萨斯开到湿热的拉斯维加斯，才能说一点自己儿子的坏话。他们从不害怕他听见，因为他们见证跟随他十数年的悲伤与迷茫，选择用人类最稀缺的东西，交换他的快乐，那就是信任。

因为他是他们的儿子，就算有人质疑，这件事也不会有任何改变。

他抬头看天，他可真爱看太阳。学校里，在所有孩子因暴晒和高温而萎靡不振时，他仍然充满活力，甚至比平时更加活泼。他喜欢在晴天打篮球，那些晴朗的日子里，他总能蹦得高高的，把篮球扔进相应的位置里。他喜欢篮球，只有在打篮球时，他才不是“小个子克拉克”，而是“篮球明星克拉克”。无论谁投得了好球，女孩子都不会吝啬尖叫，她们漂亮的金发在阳光下闪光，亮得就像另一个太阳。

克拉克热爱那些打篮球的时间，尽管在男孩子们发现他能跳得比所有人都高时，就不让他参加学校里的活动了。在无聊的日子里，他常想起那些挥汗的时光，咀嚼女孩子喧嚷的赞美和高年级男孩嫉妒的眼光，没有什么，能比被承认更让他感到快乐。

他就那样认真地直视太阳，没有人能一直盯着太阳看，他却可以。有时候，他有一种冲动，想飞到太阳上去生活。他不会飞，却总喜欢幻想，拉娜曾经看着他画的太阳王子，嘲笑他是个“海的女儿读多了的小屁孩”，他有点生气，但没有表现出来。拉娜是个好女孩，有些时候，她是“让克拉克生气的人”，但更多的时间里，她是“克拉克唯一的朋友”，她虽然不理解克拉克，却愿意陪着他。

他有很多幻想。他的卧室里挂着太阳系的地图，他在睡前，会望着里面最大的那一颗。那颗庞大的星球，看起来那么漂亮，金红色的条纹绕着那个浑圆的球体，爬过了一圈又一圈，缠绕的花纹，沉默的星体，是这个世界上最神秘又直白的东西。拉娜曾来家里作客，为不愿去学校的他带来老师和同学的关心和祝福，他觉得那些苍白的词语多半是假的，因为所有人都知道他不会生病，所有人都怕他。但是他没有戳穿，他学会了沉默。拉娜来到他的房间，指着小小的海王星，说那真漂亮，他固执地坚持自己的观点，拉娜便不说话了。她从来都争不过他，或者说，她总是顺着他。

拉娜只是不能理解，玛莎亲亲他的额头，摸摸他的卷发。她只是不能理解。

是的，没有人能够理解，为什么一个与我们那么不同的人，要生活在我们中间。

阳光真好，照得他的眼睛酸胀不已，他感觉自己要流泪了，却什么都滴不下来。他低头去揉眼睛，想揉下一两滴眼泪来，他只是不知道，从这一刻开始，到之后漫长的一段时间里，在那些颠沛流离，夜不能寐的日子里，他会因为自责和愧疚，失却流泪的能力。

他感到眼睛越来越胀，像是有什么东西要从里面流出来。他发了疯似得揉着眼睛，把眼眶几乎挠破，发现看见他的异常，正向他走来。

“克拉克，你还好吗？”

** _ ** _不要，不要，不要，不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要……_ ** _ **

** _ ** _不要过来——！！！！_ ** _ **

他终于意识到自己是在梦里，他想起了之后会发生的一切，然而一切都迟了，他无力改变。他突然从身体里脱离出来，木然地看着一切发生，像一个旁观者，一个局外人。他眼见父亲走来，用手扶上他的肩膀——就像他从前在发现自己又捏碎一个盘子之后会做的那样，他弯下身子，想和他平视——

他睁开双眼，红光刺透了乔纳森的身体，引燃了后面的皮卡车。在爆炸的巨大响声和母亲的尖叫声里，父亲的心脏被他的热视线烧为灰烬，他们的家被炸开的汽车点燃，烧成一片火海。在他眼睛里的猩红世界里，他看见母亲**_**_惊恐_**_**的神情。

** _ ** _*我想，每个人都会失去一些，他们曾会放在第一位去珍惜的东西。_ ** _ **

他感到火焰的热浪掀过他的头皮，带来阵阵灼热的痛楚。但是那疼痛越来越强烈，他意识到这感觉并非梦境所有，他在额头的剧痛中勉强睁开眼皮，看见有几个人站在他面前，有一个正抓着他的头发，把他从床上拖了下来，将他的额头抵在墙壁上，狠狠地撞了一下。

“瞧瞧我们的睡美人，”其中一个嬉笑，“终于愿意醒了。”

他搞不清楚状况，昨天他才进入这个监狱，他确信自己没有惹到任何一个人，除了午餐时将餐盘里的饭分了一半给班尼——他的室友。那才是个十几岁的孩子，正是需要食物的年纪，又被抢走了吃的。他帮助那个男孩，完全是出于同情。他只是……没办法看到一个孩子难过。

“有什么事吗？”他头晕目眩，刚才那下撞得不轻，可能是擦破了皮，弄得他头皮火辣辣得疼。

“新来的，你是叫，叫Joe什么的。”

“是J”

那几个人哄笑起来，抓着他头发的人用力地把他的头扳起来，他的眼睛对上了刺眼的灯光，亮的他要流下泪来。

“你可真是个一本正经的傻子，是不是？”有人捏住了他的下巴，拇指擦在唇角，他尝到咸的味道。“我们是在问你吗？你觉得是吗？”

“我……”他动了动嘴唇，那个人的拇指伸进来，压住了他的舌头，“我们有事问你。”那个人用手指搅动他的舌头，盯着他的眼睛。

他听见旁边有人嘲笑这个男人的迫不及待，那群人……大概有五六个，有些套着橘色的囚服，有些半罩着，他们的眼神里有赤裸的欲望，如盯上了猎物的狼。他们中间走出一个人，留着略长的额发，眼睛像祖母绿的袖扣，手腕上盘踞着一只青色的玫瑰。

“你，新来的，”他倨傲地开口，居高临下地看着他，“你没有上交今天的'份子'。才刚到这个监狱，就这么嚣张，我们理应给你一点颜色，让你知道谁才是这个监狱里的老大。”

他感到有些疑惑，那个男人的拇指还压着他的舌尖，他有点困难地开口，涎水流下一点。

“什，什么是'份子'？”

“你是真的什么都不知道，还是在装傻？”抓着他的人嘲笑着，“简单来说，你要被操了，新人。”

“如果你顺从点，会很爽的。”

其他人就像听到了什么指令，一拥而前，将他的大腿打开，撕开了他的衣服。他忍不住挣扎起来，他的力气很大，几个人都差点抓不住他。

“这小子够麻烦的。”有人抓住他的后脑，将他的额头撞在墙上，连着几次之后，他感到头晕目眩，有什么东西流下来，流进他的眼睛里。他眨了眨眼，发现右眼里一片血红——就像是昨日再临。

“不要……”他颤抖地开口。

“听到了吗？这小子求饶呢！”笑声缠绕在一起，在他身边游荡，但他什么都听不见，只能看到眼里血红的世界。他的梦魇，他的罪恶，终有一天追上了他，要把他按进地狱里去。

火焰吞噬着他的家——他**_**_曾经_**_**的家。玛莎的哭叫如同利刃撕开他的胸膛，他的眼里是血红的天空，玉米地被泼上一层鲜血，每一根植物，都是一只来自地狱的利爪，它们向他的心脏剜去，要啖其血肉，抽筋剥骨。

**_**_我做了什么？_**_**他不可置信地环顾四周，随着目光所到之处，一切尽被腰斩。此刻，他就是来自地狱的恶魔，存留于人间的罪恶，是一件武器，或一种情绪，恐惧的化身，力量的凝聚。他不再是人，不再是克拉克了。乔纳森的尸体躺在地上，胸口有他送予的罪恶，他烧掉了这世间唯二真正爱他的人，一个用热视线，一个用罪行。他感到痛苦，也许这一切都是注定的，在他尚在襁褓之时，乔纳森就应该掐死他，用粗糙的手指结束他的生命，把他埋进土地里。这就是报应，**_**_他不属于这个世界_**_**，他有普通人永远无法拥有的怪力，他能听见镇子里所有的声音，他是从地狱而来的孩子，恶魔的行者，落在这世间，第一个便要取走所爱之人的生命。

一个人解开裤子，将他的性器放了出来，撸动了几下，就往他的嘴里塞。“我的手指还在里面呢！”捏着他下颚的人叫着，半真半假地抱怨着，用拇指拉住他的嘴角扯动。腥膻的味道让他一阵阵反胃，那个男人捏着自己性器的根部，在他嘴里滑动，马眼里流出液体，漏在他的嘴里。**_**_“嗨！别把来历不明的东西塞进嘴里！”乔纳森对着他大喊。_**_**恶心的感觉让他难以自抑地干呕着，喉咙颤动，但他的嘴角都被撑开了，只能感觉到胃剧烈的抽动，涎水从嘴角流下，和他的尊严一起消失在衣领下。

“操，你们都应该看看他的奶子，”一个囚犯扯开他的衣扣，对着他的胸口啧啧称奇，“跟女人有的一拼了，操起来说不定更爽。”他捏了一把左胸上的乳头，又俯下身去舔咬，用牙齿扯着那个小小的凸起。J猛地挺起身子，想摆脱胸口的折磨，操着他嘴的人享受着他滑动的舌头，痉挛的喉咙。

“他是个雏？”那个囚犯惊讶地看着J剧烈地反应，一下反应过来，他低下头去吸吮左边的乳头，像婴儿吸奶一样用力嘬着，时不时在饱满的胸肌上留下几个牙印。另一个人伸出手去揪另一边，手指埋在白腻的乳肉里，像捏一团面团一样大力揉搓。J因为他们的动作而浑身颤抖，他只是不知道世间还有这样甜蜜又痛苦的体验，在强烈的痛苦里，藏着的一丝快感竟是最大的慰藉。他为自己在被虐待中感受到的快乐而惊慌，忍不住挣扎起来，立刻又被压住了大腿和肩膀，只能瘫在地上任人施为。**_**_“没有人应该被无缘无故地伤害，”乔纳森拍着他的肩膀，“就算你比别人强壮也不行。”_**_**J能看到自己的胸口，被蹂躏得泛红，留下了几个灰色的指印，不出意外，明天便会留下青紫，没有人对他手下留情。

你没有保护好自己，你被伤害了！有声音在讥笑他。不应该，不应该。你比这个世界上的所有人都不同，为什么会比他们更容易受伤？因为你胆小吗？因为你愚蠢吗？因为你堕落吗？都不是！是因为你选择了放弃！只要你愿意，现在这里折辱的所有人都可以化为灰烬，甚至整个监狱，整座城，整个世界！为什么不呢？**_**_为什么不呢？_**_**

因为我发过誓，J痛苦地呻吟，我发誓，我永远都不会再伤害任何一个人。如果退步就意味着受伤，那么我愿意承受后果。再也不要有人因我而受伤，遑论如果没有这些……这些感觉，肉体上的痛苦，我该怎么确定我仍活着？J想着，快感与痛苦交织，缠绕在他的身体上，这让他感到……自己仍然存在。而不是一颗尘埃，或者迷路的星屑，在无限大的宇宙里寻找自己的归属。他的灵魂空空荡荡，除了荒芜，别无其物。

当那一束红色的光芒，穿透乔纳森的身体时，他们同样也撕开了他。从此克拉克与父亲同埋在六英尺下，J只是一缕幽魂，游荡在世界里，想知道自己是谁。

一个人扯下他的裤子，用手指在他嘴里蘸了几下，就往他的后穴里塞。从未使用过的地方紧紧缩着，被强行用手指撑开，像是从内部被撕裂。那个人转动了几下手指，觉得润滑不够，又往他的穴口啐了一口，把唾液抹进去，指头张合，碾着湿软的内壁。J痛得并起双腿，又被强行拉开。舔着他乳头的人压在他身上，把性器埋在他的胸里，用两只手挤着他的奶子，在两团滑腻的乳肉里滑动自己的性器，把头部顶在J因为口交而不断滚动的喉结上。一个人在舔他的手，在两只之间细嫩的肉膜上留下齿痕，疼得他指尖颤抖，剩下的一个人捉住另一只手，放在自己的性器上，让他给自己手淫。

没有人动他的性器，看来他们不准备照顾他的感受。每个人都圈起一小块地方，在那片肌肤上释放邪欲，满足自己。浑身脆弱的地方都被陌生人摩擦吮吸，他因为嘴里的性器，只能发出破碎的呻吟。在他胸部摩擦的人看着他涣散的蓝眼珠，包裹着性器的泛红嘴角，忍不住在他的颈窝里摩擦着射了出来，精液撒在他的嘴角。释放过一次的犯人又俯下身，对着挺立起来的乳头又啃又咬。他发现J淡色的乳肉又细又嫩，咬起来就像含着一口顺滑牛乳，忍不住在他的胸前多印了几个齿印。J从没体验过这个，他几次挣动，想要脱离掌控，却总是被压下。在身体上四处游走的快感冲进大脑，让他在嘴被塞的满满的时候还全力呻吟了几声。

开拓他后穴的人草草地扩张了几次，就扶着自己往里面送，那实在很痛，J一边夹紧了后穴，一边控制不住地合上了双唇。把性器塞进他嘴里的男人发出一声痛呼。

“贱骨头，还敢咬我？”那个人咬牙切齿地把性器抽出来，反手掐住了他的脖子，手指伸进他的喉咙深处，抠挖着他的舌根。J举起一只手抓住掐着自己的手，却怎么也挣脱不开。吸进肺里的空气一点一点减少，那个人还刺激着他的舌根，让他几度欲呕。在不断的咳呛和下腹的抽搐中，他的后穴里被塞进一根性器。从体内撕裂的感觉混着收紧的胃部，不断加深的呕吐感，让J感觉自己已经抽成了一团，他的眼睛向后翻，几欲昏迷。这时，刺激喉咙的手指抽了出来，他剧烈地喘息，却又吸进了一大股射进嘴里的精液，在他不断地咳嗽中，有两个人对准了他的双唇，把头部探进嘴唇，撕开唇角，往里面射精。掐着脖子的手松开了，让他把精液都吸进肚子里后，又以五指按上他脖子上留下的青黄指印，再次收紧手指。

那个人掐着J的脖子，他是真的惹他生气了。他渐渐缺氧，眼前有白色的噪点，后穴因为窒息而用力。身后的人骂他太紧，用力掌攉他的臀瓣，打出一片雪白的肉浪和青色的淤痕。但他什么都不知道了，他感觉自己正在奔跑，他回到了十七岁，他在奔跑。

他发了疯似得跑，跑过一块又一块的玉米地，跑过拉娜家的房子，女孩在院子里大喊他的名字；跑过乔纳森开车带他去过的镇子，正值夜晚，霓虹灯闪闪烁烁，想迷花他的眼睛；他一口气不停地跑，几乎像风一样快；有几辆汽车几乎撞到他，司机在破口大骂，但他把那些都抛在身后，他的家，他的朋友，他的童年，他把自己所拥有的一切都抛在脑后，疯狂地追逐前方。前方有什么？他不知道。他只是用劲地跑着，想要快过时间，快过一切，他要跑在时间之前，在一切发生之前，**_**_他想要杀死自己_**_**。

在一个宁静的晚上，如果他知道将要发生什么，他必会用细弱的手指扣紧自己的喉咙，以一个普通人难以做到的力道捏碎自己的喉咙。他会在脖子上缠着锁链，把自己沉进水底，勿论他是否会死去，只有把自己锁在最黑暗的地方，他才能安心。巨人的能力，破碎的人类之心。这样不同的身体，这样伤害了家人的自己，又有何存在意义？

**_**_如果我可以，如果我可以和上帝做个交易就好了。_**_**他想着，他啜泣。请收回我的身体，抹去我的存在，请给我的父母，那对愿意养熟一个怪物的好人，给他们一个正常的孩子吧。**_**_我愿付出一切，只要让我不曾存留于世间。_**_**

但什么都没有发生，他仍然被压在地上，被一根性器翻来覆去地操。有一双手掐着他的脖子，让他不自觉地张口呼吸，又有人把性器插进他嘴里，堵住了喉咙。他恶心，胃拧成一团，吸不进一点空气。插着他的嘴的囚犯舒服地叹气，大叫该死的耶稣基督，这张嘴真他妈绝了。埋在他身上的人在享受摧毁一具健康肉体的快感，膨胀的自尊心带来毫不留情地虐待。嘴里的性器被拿开了，J还来不及从被掐紧的喉咙里吸一点气，脸上就被打了一巴掌。他感到脸颊火辣辣的疼痛，那个人肯定用了过大的力道，他连头都被扇到一边，鬓发散落开。**_**_“保护好自己，克拉克。”玛莎摸着他的脸颊，温柔地为他梳理散开的卷发，“如果你受伤了，我和你爸爸都会很难过。”_**_**操着他后穴的人在后面叫好，“他紧得跟用手捏老子的屌一样，爽死了，操，继续打他！”于是他的右边脸颊上也印上了青紫。一个人时不时掐他的脖子，在他把脸憋得泛红时松开，等几秒又掐住。他们扇他的脸，直到他的脸皮充血肿起，颤抖个不停，才放弃了这一项娱乐。

那些人一个接一个的操他，又有人射在J肚子里，“不要……”他喃喃，“太满了……”但是没有人管他，他们忙着在他身上找乐子。又一个人凑过来，他用两根指头拨了拨他正不受控制流着精液的穴口，将手指伸进去，找他的敏感点。

“操，你在干嘛？”一个人一边撸动性器，一边把精液射在J脸上，看到了那人的动作，他好奇地问。

“这婊子快被插松了，我让他紧紧。”

两根手指在肠道里摸索着，很快找到了一点。他用指腹刺激着那里，所有人都看到那个脸上挂着白浊的婊子浑身颤抖，被拉着给其他人手淫的手指突然收紧了，一个被捏痛的人啐了他一口，把唾液吐在他的下颚上。

“你有感觉，是不是？”那个人淫笑着，用手指刺激他的前列腺。一丝麻痒夹杂着快感从尾椎升起，滑进他的四肢百骸。J不可置信地动了动嘴唇，想要说点什么，但是他的嘴角在之前的口交里已经被撕破了，乱七八糟的液体流进了嘴里，混着嘴里的血腥味一起，纠缠在他的舌尖。伤到的唇角隐隐作痛，在身体和灵魂共同承受的痛楚面前，它显得那么微不足道。**_**_“别怕，儿子。”乔纳森为他处理伤口，“只是一点小伤。” _**_**快感一层又一层地累积，他们流经四肢，让他酸软无力，又汇聚在下腹。在一股接一股的快感冲刷中，他惊恐地发现，他的性器正在慢慢抬头，后穴也抽搐着，咬紧了折磨他的两根指头。

“你是个婊子，是不是？”周围的人都哄笑起来，那种因伤害他人而产生的无耻笑声如此刺耳。他的性器被一把抓住，那人粗鲁地剥开头部，用长着厚茧的手指磨蹭头部的细缝。“让他射到自己脸上，明白自己有多骚！”有人兴奋地建议，于是他被折起来，勃起的性器对准自己的脸，被折磨到现在的乳头终于被放过了，上面渗血的牙印随着呼吸浮动。有人趁机揉了一把他的奶子，被折磨过久的乳头传来酥麻的刺痛，像是被什么东西捅开了，要让乳汁从里面流出来。他眨了眨眼，终于看到肿大的乳头，青青紫紫的胸膛，还有几乎插进他嘴里的性器。

“你说，自己骚不骚？”插在后穴里的两根手指又动起来，在他的敏感点上打着转。J从没有想过，高潮能来的这样迅速，在不间断的前列腺折磨中，他几乎是立刻就硬起来了，性器竖起，马眼兴奋地微张，有液体从里面流出来，后面有人把他的头往前推，于是他的双唇碰上了自己的性器，清液沾在嘴唇上。

“你试过给自己口交吗？今天让你试试，怎么样？”有两个人拉开了他的双腿，让他的阴部整个袒露在所有人面前。用手指插着他的人又添了两根，让他感觉后穴的酸胀，一个人伸出手帮他撸动性器，捏着根部要往他的嘴里塞。J慌乱地摇头，但是有人从后面捏住了他的头发，一根手指伸进他的嘴里，将他的双唇拉开，把性器的头部塞进他无力活动的嘴里。

“不……”他含糊地拒绝，性器的根部被箍得生疼，后穴里的手指还在刺激他。他们按动他的后脑，让他吞吐自己的性器，自己侵犯自己。J抵不住快感的侵袭，后穴的刺激让他腰部酸软，被迫折起身体更让他关节酸痛，穴口无力地含着四根手指。最让人难以接受的是，他正插着自己的嘴，为自己口交，这也许是他二十多年的人生里最羞耻的折磨，在一群人面前，他被玩弄，被侮辱，像一只狗一样被操干，承受着其他人的性器，还要欲求不满地含着自己。他的尊严被跑来，成了他人的玩物。

“自己的嘴爽吗？”那些人站在一边，嘲笑他的样子，“现在知道自己是谁了吗？你就是个万人骑的婊子，欲求不满到为自己口交。只有插着男人的鸡巴才能让你满足，那是你存在的意义，你明白吗？”

不……不……J痛苦地想，他说不了话，甚至没法吞咽流下的涎水。现在他嘴里的那些人类性放纵的罪证里，也有他的一份。他又该怎么解释呢？他确实是因为强奸和轮奸而勃起，因为折磨和羞辱而兴奋。

他的乳头又被捏住了，那个人用力揉搓这个小小的凸起，像是要碾碎一颗尘埃，在剧烈的痛苦中，他感到微弱的快感从中升腾，压在他最后的弦上。他想要释放，但是根部被捏住了，逼得他发疯。那些人发现他的状态，用力扇着他的屁股，打得他腿根泛紫。在高潮的前夕，痛苦也成了快感，折磨着他的，同样也将他推上巅峰。

“告诉我，你是谁？”

** _ ** _“克拉克，克拉克，是你吗？”_ ** _ **

“我……”不，不要。他推拒着，如果你说出口，那就是万劫不复……但是那快感如此强烈，他想要高潮，这场肉体折磨中到现在为止的唯一一次释放，他想要，他……需要。J忍不住伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了舔自己的性器，那感觉那样奇怪，他在这场欺凌中终于找到一点机会抚慰自己……但这又是那么羞耻，这本不该发生……

“操，他在那里舔自己呢！”后脑的手推着他，让他全部吞下自己的性器，“骚婊子，舔得自己爽吧！这样，你说自己是婊子，我们就让你射，怎么样？”

J被自己的性器插到干呕，甚至比第一次插进喉咙里更加剧烈。他抖动着，喉头夹紧了性器，送来新的快感，痛苦和快感都这样强烈，把他逼得发疯。

反抗吧，反抗吧。只要挣脱他们，脱离这场折磨就好，只要你动用一点点能力，你力气很大，不是吗？能将整个校车从水中推起，那你也能把这些侮辱你的人全部杀死，为什么不反抗？**_**_为什么不反抗？_**_**

因为……J悲哀地想，**_**_因为这具躯体对我来说毫无意义。_**_**

** _ ** _对我来说，活着，是重负。_ ** _ **

他的脑海里的声音终于消失了，那个质问他，要他反抗的声音彻底消失了。J分不清那是好是坏，没有人能告诉他，如果一个人最终放弃了自己，他是否还算得上“存在”。

“我是……”他终于开口含糊地，颤抖着说，“我是……**_**_婊子_**_**。”

** _ ** _“克拉克！”玛莎在农田里寻找着调皮的孩子，“你在哪，你走丢了吗？”_ ** _ **

那些囚犯为他的屈服而兴奋，禁锢性器的手松开了，那个人甚至好心地帮他撸动了几下。J在羞耻与快感中射的一塌糊涂，那些浓稠的精液流进他的嘴里，在不能闭合的双唇间流下，一大部分顺着喉咙流下去，呛得他差点咬掉自己的性器。他吞下了自己的精液，并在这场羞辱中无可救药地尝到了快感。

他的双眼酸胀，有那么一瞬间，他以为是昨日再临，悲剧重演，又一次，他控制不了自己，又一次，他要伤害他人。

但不是，他眨了眨眼，有东西从他的眼睛里流出来——只是一滴泪而已，没有什么特别的。

那群人将他放在地上，又一次插入他。他的腰因为过度弯折而疼痛不已。他想动一动，将自己撑起来一点，却发现没有力气。就像是这场无穷无尽的性折磨终于消耗了他所有的力量，只留一具干瘪的皮囊，轻飘飘地落在地面上。这一刻，他突然意识到。那些曾经被他拒绝的能力，与常人不同的特质，终于从他的身体上消失了。我该高兴的，J将头转过一边，白炽灯那样刺眼，让他源源不断地流着泪。**_**_再_**_**也不会有人因我而受伤，再也不会了。

他被扇过的脸颊高高肿起，泪水从上面滑过，像一条蜿蜒的河，穿过低缓的山，山坡上开满了紫色的性欲，青色的痛楚。那条河流慢慢地流淌，寻找自己的归宿，最后精疲力竭地消失在锁骨凹陷而成的山谷。和世界上的大多数河流一样，他只是死去了。

** _ ** _“大家都说你是个怪物，但我不相信。”拉娜对他伸出手，“我们做朋友吧，克拉克 肯特。”_ ** _ **

有人揍了他的腹部，他像只被剖开肚肠的鹿一样蜷起，引来旁边人的哈哈大笑。那些人笑着，骂着，用勃起在他身上画着圈。操着他后穴的人捏住了他的性器，用力抓握他的阴部，让他感觉自己的性器想要被扯掉般的痛苦。他忍不住地哀鸣出声，反而刺激了旁边的人。一个人开始狠狠地打他，用力捶击他的腹部，看着他努力挣脱束缚，在地上翻滚哀鸣。他们用脚尖踢他，在那个印着乱七八糟暴力痕迹和侵犯伤口的身体上踩出灰色的伤痕。有几个看着他手淫，约定把精液射在哪里，其他人打他，让他浑身上下没有一块好肉。

打在腹部的拳头让他喉头收紧，胃部痉挛，他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，开始呕吐，却只能吐出稀薄的精液和反上的胃酸。他已经不是一个人，而是一件物品，一个泄欲工具。他的意志已经不再重要，如果一个人都放弃了自己，你怎么期望他不被恶人折磨？

那群人踢打了一会，都有些累了。几个人玩的爽的开始整理衣服，看着他布满伤痕和精液的肉体在地上扭动。一个人走上前，扶着阴茎又插进他的后穴里。他无力反抗，只是半阖着眼，趴在冰凉的地上。

“他都被插松了，你应该早点玩他。”

有人笑着，插入他的那个人挑了挑眉，没有说话。过了几秒，他突然感觉到不对。那个人没有抽插，他只是把性器放进来，然后，然后……

J惨叫出声，手脚并用地向前爬。其他人惊讶地看着他的反应，他身后的人一把抓住了大腿，把他拉了回来，在腿根上凶狠地拧出几个指痕。

“乖乖给老子接着，你个婊子。”

在他们动作间，有液体从他的后穴里漏出来，淅淅沥沥地滴在地上。有个人反应过来，大声叫出来：

“操，你尿里面了！”

一股热流滑进他的肚子里，那么热，甚至算的上烫了。J伏在地上哀哀地叫着，声音因为长时间的口交而嘶哑。他发出干涩的哀求，后面的人没有理会他，依然往里面灌着尿液。他感到肠道要被烫穿了，含着的液体越来越多，在那个人将性器抽离后，他像是失禁了一样往外漏着液体。

那个人将他的性器在他磨伤的背脊上蹭干尿液，俯下身拍拍他的脸。

“操，你以后就是老子的便器，明白？”

有的人找到了新乐趣，往他不断滴水的后穴里撒尿，有一些液体从尚未闭合的孔洞里流淌进去，被他含在里面。一个人恶意地拿起他被精液和尿液浸透的囚服，往他的后穴里塞，堵住了里面的液体。他痛苦地呻吟，声音嘶哑干涩，双腿无力地颤抖。但他的意见从来都不在那群人的考虑范围内。他们强行分开他的双腿，将团成一团的衣服塞进去大半。剩下的部分掉出来，像是垂下的尾巴。在此期间，他在地上抓烂了几片指甲，但谁会在意呢，他们只喜欢他藏不住的呻吟，扭动的腰身和受伤的眼神。他原本白腻的身体变成一块画布，上面是青紫与灰黑绘成的亮银之城，昭示着赤裸的性欲，放肆的暴行和内心深处的自我毁灭。

他感到无以复加的疲惫，就像是有人抽走了他所有的骨头，让他变成一摊肉，奄奄一息地摊在地上。囚犯们玩够了，一个一个整理好衣服离开，把他一个人留在那里，有的人还用脚尖碰碰他的脸颊，把他的腰踩到地上，说一些下次还来找他的话。他知道自己被残害的肉体正呈现在所有人面前，有的人还偷偷对着他手淫。但是他不想管了，这一切又有何意义。

或许这只能算得上一场仪式，一场关于寻找，毁灭和放弃的仪式。他终于放弃了自己，他的不反抗和无作为，都是藏在内心最深处的自我谴责和懦弱。在这一点上，他何其**_**_像_**_**人。在数十年的追寻和放逐之后，他终于放弃了自己。

** _ ** _“你走丢了吗？”_ ** _ **

有个人问他，五岁的克拉克正站在田垄上哭泣。玉米那么那么高，他什么都看不见，找不见乔纳森，也喊不到玛莎，可怜的克拉克，无助地抹着泪水。“没事的，”那个人牵起他湿漉漉的小手，带着他走向东方，克拉克知道，那是太阳出来的方向。他们走啊走啊，终于走出农田。克拉克看见玛莎正焦急地望着他来的方向，于是高高兴兴地向她跑去，被母亲用力地揽进怀抱。

“看啊，”那个好心的陌生人在他身后低语：

** _ ** _“只要你想，总能找到回家的路。”_ ** _ **

J疲惫地爬起来，他身上很脏，精液干成一块块斑点，尿液腥臭又湿滑。他扯了几下后穴里的衣服，一时间没能扯掉，他太累了，所以没有再努力。他不想弄脏床铺，所以只是背靠着墙，合上了眼睛。

人们睡觉，有的人做梦，有的不做。做梦的人，有的人在梦里得到金银财宝，升官加爵；有的人在梦里见到心仪的情人，羞涩又热烈地亲吻彼此；有的人在梦里追寻理想，背井离乡。

有的人在梦里，回到了遥不可及的故乡。


End file.
